


When the Storm Ends

by stellacanta



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Positivity Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Sheith Positivity Week - Sunday, July 30: Free Day“No lanterns, no glow sticks, no lights. Think of this as a trust exercise Keith.”Keith muttered angrily about how he was only comfortable with trust exercises with the Voltron team and not with random aliens beneath his breath. He relaxed somewhat when he felt Shiro grab onto his hand in the dark. It didn’t make things okay, but it made things a bit better.





	When the Storm Ends

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation to 'Against the Wind and Rain'. It mostly stands on its own, but if you're wondering why they're stuck in a cave in the beginning and who the OC is ...

Keith and Shiro quickly parted when they felt Luae shove them apart. The small blue Sujan turned to give both of them a flat, disappointed look before she walked over to the walls of the cave. The paladins shot a look at each other before Keith cleared his throat and Shiro went to follow the alien. “Right, forgot you were there for a sec,” the red paladin said in the most nonchalant tone that he could muster it the moment. “Sorry if we made you uncomfortable.” The apology sounded more off-hand than actually apologetic.

Shiro watched as Luae gently placed a hand on the walls of the cave and her eyes narrowed as she considered the gray rock that made up the cave. She placed another hand on the cave wall and breathed out softly before she placed her ear against the wall, the tentacles at the base of her head reached out to the cave wall and fluttered lightly against the rock. The black paladin’s eyebrows knit in concerned confusion as he tried to figure out what the Sujan was doing exactly. “Are you- trying to find out if we’re alone in here?”

Keith froze at the implication that the trio might not be the only ones in the cave. He activated his bayard even as Luae pressed a finger against her lips in the universal sign for silence. She lifted her head to shoot a brief glare at Keith and a flat look at Shiro. It was clear that she wanted Shiro to get Keith to deactivate his bayard. Even if they weren’t alone, apparently there was nothing in the cave that would harm them. Either that or whatever there potentially was in the cave system wasn’t of a concern to Luae. There wasn’t a guarantee it wouldn’t be a concern to two very human paladins however. Shiro gestured to Keith to deactivate his bayard. He made a gesture to his Galra arm when Keith just gave him a confused look. Even if Keith didn’t have his bayard activated, that didn’t mean that they were unprotected. Keith seemed to get his point and deactivated his bayard as Shiro turned back to Luae.

When Shiro turned to look towards Luae, he found her with her head pressed against the rocks and her eyes closed. There was a look of contentment on her face and she seemed to be humming (although it was hard to hear with the storm outside). She stopped humming and slowly shuffled deeper into the cave, eyes still closed and head, hands, and tentacles still pressed against the rock. Luae stopped moving about a yard from where she had been. Shiro followed her and Keith, tense and hyper-aware of his surroundings, followed him.

Luae breathed out and her lips curled into a smile. She opened her eyes a moment later. “Did you find something then?” Luae smiled brightly at Shiro’s question and nodded slowly before she pushed herself off the cave wall and beckoned Keith and Shiro to follow her. She placed a hand on the cave wall as she walked further into the cave.

Shiro looked back to Keith and breathed out. “Looks like she wants us to follow. Be careful Keith, we don’t know what we’ll find deeper in the cave.”

“You don’t need to tell me, Shiro.” Keith shot the cave entrance one last look before he followed Shiro and Luae deeper into the cave. He placed a hand on the wall when the trio had to get past a tight crevice that widened a foot out. The red paladin tried to keep track of the path they took. He tried to keep track of any notable rocks or features to use as landmarks to keep track of. It was hard to try to find any landmarks, though, when it only got dark and darker the further they got inside the cave. “We don’t by any chance have some kind of lantern or glow stick on us, do we? It’s getting kinda hard to see in here.”

Shiro looked to Luae who was furiously shaking her head with a scowl on her face. The black paladin looked back to Keith with an apologetic look on his face. “No lanterns, no glow sticks, no lights. Think of this as a trust exercise Keith.”

Keith muttered angrily about how he was only comfortable with trust exercises with the Voltron team and not with random aliens beneath his breath. He relaxed somewhat when he felt Shiro grab onto his hand in the dark. It didn’t make things okay, but it made things a bit better.

The cave descended into complete darkness the farther they got in. All Keith could hear was the sound of the trio breathing. He wanted to ask how much further they had to go when Shiro stopped. “It looks like we’re here,” Shiro told him quietly. “Wherever here is.”

In the darkness Luae hummed softly, a smile on her face. The loud clap that she made caught the paladins by surprise. Keith was about to ask why Luae was clapping and stomping around when he saw them, thousands of tiny colorful lights illuminated the cave and its features. “Whoa.” Keith held out a hand as a small pink something landed on his hands. When he brought that something closer to his face, he found it to be some kind of small glowing bug. The pink-glowing bug flew away a moment later. He laughed when he saw that Shiro’s hair was glowing in greens and purples and yellows. “Seems like you’ve made a few new friends there Shiro.”

“Huh?” Shiro looked around him and saw that a few of the glowing bugs had landed on his shoulders. He chuckled and coaxed a few onto his finger and then brought it closer to his eyes. “Did you knows that they’d be here Luae,” he asked the Sujan. “Was that why you didn’t want Keith to activate his bayard? Because you know these wouldn’t harm us?”

Luae nodded happily as she danced around the cave, chasing a few of the glow bugs. She stomped around a few times to cause a few more glow bugs to appear. Shiro watched as the bugs seemed to follow her around whenever she made noise. “So they’ll light up our way back then? As long as we’re being loud?” The Sujan smiled and nodded again. “Nice, looks like we don’t have to worry about lanterns then.”

Shiro turned to Keith when he felt the red paladin grab onto his hands. “You know, it’s kinda romantic isn’t it? Glow bugs, relative privacy?” Keith gave Shiro a knowing look and Shiro only chuckled and shook his head in response.

“Whatever you’re planning on doing Keith, please remember that we have a minor with us.” Keith snorted and Shiro laughed at the annoyed look on his face. It was silenced a moment later as Keith surged forward to kiss him on the lips. Shiro slipped his hands out of Keith’s grasp and placed them on the red paladin’s upper arms as he kissed back. Keith was right, it was rather romantic.

(When they finally exited the cave, guided by glow bugs on the way out, the storm had stopped and there was a rainbow spread over the valley below. “This seems like a fitting end,” Shiro had told Keith before he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and the three headed back to the village.)


End file.
